Transformers Beauty and the Beast
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: In a castle a prince is cursed as beast and a young beautiful femme comes into his life can she break the spell?


_Once upon time there was a prince who lived in a castle surround by servants he was spoiled. On night an old femme came to the door asking for shelter in exchange for the Cyber rose she had. The prince turned her away. She told him do not judge by appearances. He turned her away once again. Then her ugliness melted away in an instance revealing a lovely enchantress._

 _The prince begged for forgiveness. But she saw there was no love in her spark. As punishment she turned him into a beast. Everyone his castle was put under the curse._

 _He locked himself away because of his appearance a magic mirror was his only view of the outside world. The rose was a truly enchanted rose it would bloom on his 21st year and if he could love someone and earn her love in return before the last petal fell the spell would be broken but he didn't know what to do because who could ever love a beast._

There was femme named Elita she lived in the village nearby. She was very lovely and beautiful. A dashing mech named Shadowlock wanted to make Elita his wife.

Elita lived with her father Alpha trion. He was an old bot and did many things he was heading today to the next town over to help a friend who need his help. "I'll be back soon." he said and took there horse Slingshot.

Alpha trion managed to get lost a thunderstorm started and he saw a castle in the distance he could go inside ask for help. He got off Slingshot and a huge clap of thunder spooked the horse and he ran off. "How am I going to get back? Maybe they have a horse I could borrow too." Alpha trion said.

He went inside the castle it was dark and gloomy and he found and candelabra and decided to use it to see in the dark castle. "Hello." it said.

"Whoa" Alpha trion said dropping it.

"Mirage the is no time for that." a clock said.

"Would you calm down Cliffjumper this mech needs help." Mirage said.

"You bet I do achoo!" Alpha trion said. Then sat down in a chair.

"Uh oh that is the Master's chair." Cliffjumper said.

A femme teapot came in. "I'm Arcee have some tea." she said.

Alpha trion took a drink. "His mustache and beard tickle!" the young tea cup said.

"Who are you?" Alpha trion asked.

"I'm Bumblebee!" he said.

Then the beast appeared. "Who are you what are you doing here?" the beast asked.

"I got lost and it started to rain my horse got spooked and ran I off I came in here to get help." Alpha trion said.

The beast put him in dungeon.

Elita was busy taking care of the animals. Slingshot came running up. "Slingshot!" she said. "Where's father?" she asked.

Slingshot took her to the castle. Elita went inside. "A girl!" Mirage said.

"Mommy there is a girl in the castle!" Bumblebee said.

"No time for stories from you Bumblebee time for a bath." she said and put Bumblebee in the tub.

"Arcee there is a girl in the castle." Moonracer said.

"See I told you." Bumblebee said.

Elita made her way to the dungeon and found her father. "Father are you alright your hands feel like ice." she said.

"Who are you?" a voice said it was the beast.

"I'm Elita I'm here for my father." she said.

"He is my prisoner." the beast said.

"Take me instead and let him go." she said.

"Fine." the beast said he got a horse and told it to take Alpha trion to town.

Elita saw there was shaft of light. "Step into the light please." she requested.

The beast did so and she was shocked. Elita sat in the tower.

"You should prepare a room for her she lost her father and her freedom in one night after all." Arcee said.

The beast went back to the tower and lead her to a room. "Stay out of the west wing." he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's forbidden!" he said.

Elita sat down on the bed and began to cry. The wardrobe woke up. "Hello I'm Firestar let's get you dressed for dinner." she said.

"I'm not going." Elita said.

"But you must." Firestar said.

The beast was alone and grabbed the mirror. "Show me the girl!" he said. He saw her talking to Firestar.

Then Cliffjumper came into Elita's room. "Dinner is served madam." he said.

Then he went to the beasts room. Arcee and Mirage were helping the beast get ready and reminding him to control his temper. Cliffjumper came in.

"Well?" The beast asked.

"She's not coming." Cliffjumper said.

The beast ran to Elita's room. "Why won't you come to dinner?!" he demanded.

"I'm not hungry." she said.

"FINE!" he said and stormed off.

A few hours later she came out of the room and made it to the kitchen. "I would like something to eat." she said.

"Okay," Mirage said.

After eating Cliffjumper and Mirage gave Elita a tour. "Do you have any place with books or animals?" she asked.

"There is the library and the garden there are lots of those there in these places." Mirage said.

Elita then went into the west wing and saw the Cyber rose. When she got close the beast came out of no where. "Get out!" he shouted.

Elita frightened ran off. She was riding Slingshot and found her self surrounded by cyber wolves. Elita was frightened. Then the beast came out of nowhere and saved her from the cyber wolves.

She put the exhausted beast on Slingshot's back and carried him back to the castle and tended to his wounds. She started to clean up his arm. "That hurts!" he said because it stung.

"It wouldn't sting if you held still." she said.

"If you hadn't of run away this wouldn't have happened." he said.

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" she said.

"You shouldn't have been in the west wing." he said.

"You need to learn how to control your temper!" she said.

The beast was speechless. "Thank you for saving me." she said.

"Your welcome." he said.

Alpha trion was determined to help Elita.

The two began to get along. They began to do things together. They were getting very close.

"Elita are you happy here with me?" he asked.

"I am, it's just." she said.

"Just what?" he asked.

"I miss my father." she said. "I wish I could see him again." she said.

"I have away." he said.

He gave her the mirror. She saw her father he was sick. "You may go to him you're no longer prisoner." he said.

Elita brought her father home and took care of him. He was healed. "The beast let me go." she said.

"I'm amazed." he said.

Shadowlock came to talk to Elita. "The beast is real." she said and the mirror showed the beast.

Shadowlock decided to kill the beast. After locking up Alpha trion and Elita he went to kill the beast.

They managed to get out thanks to Bumblebee. They headed out to help the beast.

Elita arrived at the castle. She saw the beast and Shadowlock. "Beast." she said.

"Elita." the beast said. He went up to meet her. "You came back." he said. Then Shadowlock stabbed him. Elita pulled the beast up and Shadowlock fell to his doom.

"I wish I got here sooner." Elita said.

"It's better this way." the beast said.

"Don't talk like that I'm here now everything will be alright." she said.

"At least I got to see you one last time." he said.

"No, I love you." she said.

The rose then wilted completely the last petal fell off. Then lights shone all round. The beast was transformed a handsome red and blue prince stood before her. "Elita it's me." he said.

She looked into his blue optics. "It is you!" she said. "I never got you name." she said.

"It's Optimus." he said.

The servants came out. Then changed back to there bot stated.

The castle was freed from the spell.

Everyone celebrated. Alpha trion came to live with Elita and Optimus. Everyone was so happy.

The end.


End file.
